YogTowers
YogTowers is the main offices of the Yogscast, and is located in the city of Bristol in South West England. The Yogscast PO Box address is: The Yogscast, PO Box 3125, Bristol, BS2 2DG; as listed in the information of every new video on the Yogscast Simon and Lewis' channel, and on The YoGPoD Facebook page. There has been quite a few videos of the offices that have been released, like the YouTube Gold Button Video, A Vlog by KaeyiDream, the Yogventures Thank You Video, the Trials Fusion Challenge, Strippin's Video of the Yogscast playing "Werewolf," Hat Films' video of them moving into YogTowers, and a short series of videos by Turpster called YogTours. There has also been many small appearances of YogTowers in various members' videos. Also, there is also a video on the BBC News website, giving a brief tour of YogTowers and showing Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Paul Sykes and others. Speculation About Location Although As of yet, there have been no public openings of the YogTower offices, and the exact location of the building has not been revealed. There is a possibility that the YogTower offices also has other offices located in the same building. It was mentioned by Turpster during a YogTour that there is an 'Upstairs' to YogTowers. From this, it can be concluded that the address and exact location of YogTowers is not known, and will probably not be revealed by the Yogscast any time in the near future. The internet is full of misinformation about the offices, and no Yognau(gh)t should go looking at the previously mentioned locations with an expectation to find the real YogTowers. Yogscast Members Currently Working at YogTowers * Lewis Brindley (Xephos) *Simon Lane (Honeydew) *Hannah Rutherford (Lomadia) *Duncan Jones (Lalna) *Paul Sykes (Sjin) *'Chris Lovasz (Sips)' *Martyn Littlewood (InTheLittleWood) *Chris Trott (Trottimus) *Alex Smith (Alsmiffy) *Ross Hornby (Djh3max) *Kim Richards (Nanosounds) *Mark Turpin (Turpster) *Nathan Ditum *Rob Pearson *David Jackson *Phil Southam (BruteAlmighty) *Anya Ferris (MintyMinute) *Ørjan Aarvik (Teutron) *Harry Marshall (VeteranHarry) *Ciaran Askew (Ceeraanoo) *Richard Keith *Sam Gibbs *Tom Clark (Angor) *Tom Perkins *Tom Bates *Si Melton *Alex Turner *David Boddington (Bodders) *Ben Edgar *Adam Davis *Colin Bassett *Adrian Ruiz *Niall Trivia * None of the members of the Yogscast actually live in YogTowers, as they are just a block of offices. * The YogTowers are apparently very cold, as Hannah mentions numerous times in Hannah's Advent Calendar videos. * Until 2012, the Yogtowers didn't exist. However, Simon and Lewis referred to them in their podcasts and videos, pretending that they worked in a huge tower where they made their videos. Until 2011, none of the Yogscast lived or worked together, but in 2011 Simon, Lewis and Hannah got a house in Reading together which they shared. Before this, Lewis and Hannah may or may not have lived together, but Simon didn't live with any members of the Yogscast * In Voltz 14 - Camoflague, Lewis and Duncan said that there was a giant lava pool under Yogtowers that they frequently jumped in. * One true fact is stated by both Simon and Lewis in the episode where Pimp My Minecraft went to work on The YogCave, that there was a Lady in a Golden bikini situated outside of YogTowers. This is speculated to have been told to PMM, who then created the reference to the real life YogTowers. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 The PMM episode can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s68IoV50WKE * In Strippin Says! Robbers and my Balls, Strippin reveals that a few days prior to the making of that video, the office building where YogTowers is situated in was robbed. He was working inside at the time, and believed the intruders to be ghosts. * The name "YogTowers" was first conceived by Simon in part 1 of his and Lewis' walkthrough of the new Fishing dailies that were introduced in the game's third expansion, Cataclysm, References Category:Yogscast Category:Yogtowers Category:Locations